


Shameless Flirtations

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, mellowoutpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on this starter Beth @mellowout pal sent me“Detective Tubbs,” Sonny greets, moving forward to stand in front of his partner, grinning brightly. His eyes are sparkling and warm as they search her form, before finally resting on her beautiful face and gorgeous eyes. “Well, ain’t you prettier’n a magnolia in May,” he teases in his usual, light way, though his voice is soft and gentle, and there’s more of an undercurrent of his Southern drawl than normal, a testament to his northern Floridian upbringing. Perhaps this is to enhance the statement–if asked about it, he would certainly attribute it to that– but, the truth lies in how he, no matter how unintentionally, always drops his guard and his act around her.
Relationships: Sonny Crockett/ Ricki Tubbs





	Shameless Flirtations

Countless inflections and far too numerous voices bespoke her name and title on a daily basis. Yet, not one of them could ever feel nearly as welcome or sweet as the way the words do when they exit Sonny’s tongue. Even when her name is uttered with hedges of anger or disappointment, she’d always give preference to his lovely Southern charm and soft gravel-filled chord. Fortunately, at this moment, her title was being expressed with an abundance of affection. One she would luxuriate and revel in all day, were it in her power.

Mascara coated lashes slowly depart from the slopes of her rouge tinted cheekbones and in their delicate glide upwards, they reveal attentive orbs of evergreen and coffee. Her painted lips usher in a gleeful smile at the sight of his own jovial expression, the wattage of which, would make even the most marvelous of neon lights pale with envy. 

The dedicated way his emerald orbs study her makes her feel a twinge self-conscious, her stance shifting ever so slightly. Tubbs bitterly laments the lack of proximity to mirrors in which, she might check her reflection. Still, with the meeting of his starry-eyed gaze, Ricki knows that he is not dwelling upon her superficial flaws in the ways she might have. She ventures to believe that, in the reflection of his eyes, even the cruelest pieces of the world could be transformed into something alluring, enchanting, and beautiful. Had she the span of eternity in her grasp, Tubbs would allow herself to become entangled in every fleck and coil confined within his emerald orbs. But alas, she doesn’t. It’s a real pity too.

“Well, hush my mouth! Look who decided to show up and not a moment too soon.” She playfully banters. Lord, Ricki knows she is destined to be on the receiving end of some heat with the changing of the shift for being dressed to the nines. There’d be plenty of gawking and probably some inappropriate but good-natured humor shot in her direction. Although, chances of that happening when Crockett was around, were far more minuscule and for that, she was definitely grateful. She continues, “if your name wasn’t written on your desk tag, I might’a forgotten who you were all together.” As if, that could ever truly happen, with a face as handsome, as memorable, and as important to her as his. The urge to relinquish a rather boisterous laugh is so strong it ripples visibly through her chest.

His teasing compliment catches Tubbs entirely off guard. The cherished words that Sonny expresses are stored away in one throbbing chamber of her heart. She discovers her cheeks burning ever brighter with a blush. This time, the more natural one, overwhelms the inauthentic powder brushed upon the surface of her skin. Her gaze averts in a sudden almost uncharacteristic flare of bashfulness. “Thank you.” Tubbs receptively gushes. Trembling fingers push a straying curl of her hair back behind her ear.

Stepping forward and abandoning the unfinished paperwork on her desk, she allows her gaze to linger upon him. “You look amazing yourself.” Of course, her own return felt lame even as it pushes it’s way passed her lips. “When you walked in here, mon, I swear, I almost took you for a freshly crowned angel.” It is then and only then, Tubbs allows her fingers to playfully ruffle a few strands of his gloriously fluffy hair. “But then I realized your halo’s missing. Maybe, it’s buried in here somewhere?” She edges nearer, her eyes pretending to search intently for the missing accessory when really she was committing his image to full memory for the thousandth time. 

Then allowing her lips to effortlessly fashion another widened but sheepish grin she adds, “don’t suppose you’re up for a date night?” It’s an invitation that she does not extend lightly, though both of their pockets are scarcely full of anything but fluff. “It would be a shame to waste the night off. Wouldn’t it?”


End file.
